No Need to Say Goodbye
by Miss-anna08
Summary: 5 ans se sont écoulés depuis le derniers voyage des Pevensie à Narnia. Et c'est lors de leur séjour chez le professeur Kirke, où la famille est venu passer Noel que tous va basculer ! [Susan/Caspian]
1. No Need To Say Goodbye

**_Pas besoin de dire au revoir _**

_5 ans_ se sont écoulés depuis le derniers voyage des **Pevensie** à **_Narnia_**. Depuis **Peter** s'est marié et a eux un petit garçon avec son épouse **Kate. Susan** vit à **_New York_**, occupe un poste dont elle a toujours rêvée et bientôt elle épousera l'homme le "_plus parfait_" qui puisse existe mais malheureusement pas celui qu'elle aime. **Edmund** étudie à l'université de **_Cambridge_**. Et **Lucy**, elle mène une vie ordinaire à **_Londres_**, où elle a démangé avec ses parents après leur retour des **_Etats-Unis_**.

C'est lors de leur séjour chez le **professeur Kirke**, où la famille est venu passer _Noel_ que tous va basculer !

**_Coulage_**

_**Anna Popplewell aka Susan Pevensie (22 ans)**_

_**Ben Barnes aka Roi Caspienne X (23 ans)**_

_**William Moseley aka Peter Pevensie (24 ans)**_

_**Skandar Keynes aka Edmund Pevensie (20 ans)**_

_**Georgie Henley aka Lucy Pevensie (18 ans)**_

_**Will Poutler aka Eustache Clarence Scrubb Pevensie (17 ans)**_

**_Dianna Agron aka_ Kate Pevensie ****_(24 ans)_**

**_Jake Lloyd (petit) aka _****_Henri Pevensie (3 ans)_**

_**Laura Brent aka Lilandil, fille de Ramandu (?)**_

**_Peter Dinklage _aka** **_Trompillon (?)_**

_**etc ...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 – L'arrivé**

_Je possède rien_

* * *

_Le 23 décembre 1952, dans la banlieue de _Londres_, toutes la famille Pevensie s'est rejointe dans le manoir du Professeur Kirke afin de fêter Noël. Elene et Robert avec leur fille Lucy furent les premiers a arrivées. Ils étaient suivis d'Edmund et d'Eustache. Quelques heures plus tard, c'etait au tour de Peter et de son épouse Kate, ainsi que leur fils de 3vans, Henri, d'arriver. Enfin, c'est Susan qui arriva. Toutes la famille fut heureuse de se retrouver car ils n'habitaient plus ensemble et se voyez que pour quelques fêtes seulement. Elene, Robert, et Lucy avaient en effet redéménager à _Londres, après la fin de la guerre, _ Edmund faisait ses études à _Cambridge_ et vivait chez son cousin Eustache. Peter, quelques années auparavant s'était marié avec Kate, une jeune femme originaire de _Paris_, et c'etait là bas qu'ils se sont installes après la naissance de leur fils, Henri. Quand à Susan, elle vivait toujours en Amérique, plus précisément à New York. Tous les enfants avaient bien changées depuis leurs retour de _Narnia_. Pour Peter et Susan cela faisait 6 ans depuis leurs second voyage lors du quel ils avaient rencontrer Caspian. Quand pour Lucy, Edmund et Eustache, cela faisait 5 ans et pour la part d'Eustache, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, retourné dans ce lieu magique. Peu à peu, ils avaient commence à oublier Narnia, et de reprendre leur vie normalement._

Après le dîner, tout le monde fut extrêmement fatigués, et Mme McReady fut chargée d'accompagner les enfants à leurs chambres respectives. Peter zvait eu une des plus grande chambre, Eustache et Edmund, quand à eux, on du partager une chambre pour deux, et Susan et Lucy, une chambre individuelle chacune. Depuis le retour de Susan d'_Amérique_, la jeune femme avait cessé de croire en _Narnia_, et ceci avait emmené les deux sœurs en désaccord.  
Quand Lucy entra dans la chambre, elle fut étonne de voir l'armoire, CETTE armoire. Elle passa la main, avec nostalgie, sur les dessins magnifique, et ouvris l'armoire, et ainsi elle pu constaté, qu'ils avaient toujours un tas de manteau en fourrure, et cela la fait sourire. Elle voulait entre dans l'armoire, mais quelqu'un avait toquet dans sa porte, et c'est ce qui la fait faire demi tour jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle l'ouvris, elle trouva le professeur. Elle le fit entre dans la chambre. Quand le professeur fut entre, il remarqua l'armoire ouverte, ce qui créa une grand sourire sur son visage, plein de rides.  
_" Lucy, ma chère, demain, tes parents aimeront aller à la chasse, avec tes frères. Et je me demandai si toi, tu aimerais y participer également ? "_  
Lucy aimé chasser, plus particulièrement à _Narnia_. Mais jamais, elle n'avait chasser en _Angleterre_, pour être honnête.  
_"Oui, mais pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai jamais chasser!"_  
_"Oh, Lucy, ce n'est rien, mais si je sais que ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Sur ceux, je vais vous laisse, et bonne nuit, mon enfant."_

Le lendemain matin, toute la famille, s'est rejointe dans le grand hall, dans leurs habilles de chasses, enfin toutes la famille, en exception de Susan. Celle ci avait declaree qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer _"suite aux décollages horaires, je me joindrai à vous, en peu plus tard dans la matinée, sans doute ... "_

Susan fut levée quel que minutes plus tard après le départ des autres, et quand elle fut descendu, prêt pour partir, elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur, qui en la voyant lui fit un des ses plus beaux sourires.  
_"Bon matin, très chère, comment avez vous dormit ?"_  
_"Bien, je vous remercie. Vous n'allez pas chasser, professeur ?"_ Dit elle en croyant que le professeur fut habille, comme à son habitude.  
_"Non mais je vous attendais. Car j'ai quelque chose pour vous."_  
_"Mais Noël, n'est que dans deux jours, je suis sûre que ça peux attendre! "_  
_"Je préfère vous le donner maintenant, ainsi il vous sera utile dans quelques instants."_  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur fut descendu avec deux grands paquets, joliment emballés. Quand Susan ouvris le premier, elle fut surprise que trouve en arc, très beau et aussi très moderne, non pas comme celui qu'elle avait à _Narnia_. Dans le second elle trouva des flèches des flèches en métal.  
_"Merci, professeur c'est un très beau cadeau! "_ dit elle avant d'embrassé le professeur sur la joue et de partir.

* * *

Dite-moi ceux que vous en penser. Et j'espère, sincèrement, que ça vous plait ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - La Chasse**

_Je ne possède rien ... _

* * *

_La forêt toute entière était recouverte de neige et c'est au bout de quelque instant que Susan parvient à retrouve une partie de sa famille. Lucy, sa mère et Kate étaient entrains de faire des bonhommes de neige et de rigoler.  
"Tu est enfin levé!" Dis madame Pevensie.  
"Comme tu peux le voir maman."  
"Que ce que tu as dans ton dos? " demanda Lucy  
"Ah ceci, c'est un cadeau de la part du professeur."  
"Tu sais t'en servir ?" Dit Kate avec un sourire inquiet.  
"Oui, c'est ici que j'avais appris, avec le professeur." Mais avant qu'elle puisse terminé, elle cru voir quelque chose de magique passe dans les arbres, en peu plus loin, et elle décida donc aller voir.  
"Où va tu, Susan? " lui dit Lucy  
"J'ai cru voir quelque chose, en peu plus loin, et je veux savoir que ce que c'est". _

**A Narnia**

La neige, avait recouvert le pays, et Caspian adorait cette saison. Derrière la fenêtre de son cabinet, Caspian admirait le paysage, et il était perdu dans ses penses, au point de ne plus écouté ce dont lui disait le conseil. "Caspian, avais vous entendu ?" - demanda Cornelius. "Pardon, non, je ne vous ai pas entendu, et je pense que cette réunion est terminé. Je doit aller!"

"Mais où ça votre altesse? "

"Je dois sortir, prendre l'air."

Susan avança vers l'endroit où elle avait cru voir "la chose", mais elle ne trouva rien, à l'exception des pas, des pas bizarres à vrai dire. Et comme son instinct lui disait de suivre, elle les suivis.

Quand Caspian, fut arrive dans la forêt, il vit une chose passer à quelque mètre de lui, mais quoi il ne sut dire, il était bien trop loin. Il la suivis jusqu'à un champ, remplis de fleur, au milieu du quel un petit garçon, blond fit assis. Dès que le garçon le vit, Caspian vit de la peur dans ses petits yeux bleus.

Les pas se termines près d'un champ, qui en occurrence ne fut pas enneigé. Les fleurs de toutes les couleurs poussées et Henri, était assis au milieu d'elles. Un homme, accroupis était devant lui, Henri lui souriait, mais l'homme etant de dos, Susan ne pouvait seulement voir que l'homme avait une épée à sa taille. Susan avança sans faire de bruit, tel une bête qui traque sa proie et avait armé son arc. "Éloigne vous de lui! " dit Susan avec une voix forte et déterminante. L'homme, avait dit quelque chose à Henri, se releva avec beaucoup de grâce, et se retrouva pour faire face à Susan. Susan fut choqué et paralysé tout autant que l'homme. Ce qui la réveilla fut Henri que s'est jeter sur elle. "Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien. J'étais tellement inquiète. Si ton père apprend cela, il va te tuer pour t'avoir éloigné de lui! "

"Alors ne lui dis rien."

Caspian aurait reconnu Susan entre mille, et elle était la, devant lui. Et lui, tel un idiot ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire.

"Merci Caspian, infiniment."

"Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je l'es juste trouve. En premier. "

"Merci tout de même. Je te fais pas dire, dans quel état serait Peter s'il s'était rendu compte que Henri s'etait perdu..."

"Peter, c'est le fils de Peter?"

"Oui, bien évidemment."

"Attendez, vous vous connaissez?" - la voix du petit garçon était pleine de question, et de curiosité.

"Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire, et je pense qu'il serait préférable de trouver les autres avant de te la rencontrer. Vous venez, Caspian?"

Caspian suivis Susan et Henri sans aucune protestation.

Il marchait derrière Susan et l'enfant sans dire un mot. Il les entendait rire et parler de tout et de rien. Le visage de Susan brillait tellement elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvée Henri sain et sauf. Elle aimait tellement ce gamin, il était tout pour elle.

Auparavant, Susan n'avait aimé qu'une seule personne autant qu'elle aimait Henri à ce jour, et cette personne marchait derrière elle dans cet instant même, c'était Caspian. La personne qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Elle ignorait ce que Caspian ressentait pour elle, même si une partie d'elle souhaitait que tout soit fini entre eux. Quand à Caspian, il ne pouvait pas retiré son regard de Susan, elle était tellement belle, il avait également remarqué que depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle avait vieillit ce qui la rendait encore plus belle.

Henri commencait à s'endormir tout en marchand, le gamin n'était pas habituait à marcher autant. Susan ne tarda pas à s'en percevoir.

"Caspian, peut on le mettre sur votre cheval, le pauvre commence à s'en dormir ?"

"Bien sur, quel question ..."

Le garçon s'etait complètement endormis dès que Caspian le posa sur le cheval.

"Combien de temps s'est il écoulé depuis votre dernière venu ?" demanda timidement Caspian,

"6 ans, si on compte bien et ici, à Narnia ?"

"6 ans également, je veux dire depuis ta venu et ainsi que celle de Peter ... La votre, je veux dire."

"Caspian, c'est rien, on peut se tutoie, c'est pas un problème."

"Très bien, et je disais 6 ans se sont écoulés ta venu avec le reste de la famille, et 3 ans depuis celle de Lucy avec Edmund et votre cousin Eustache"

"Qu'avez vous fait durant ces 6 annee ?"

"J'ai reconstruis Cair Paravel, j'ai établie la paix entre Narnia et les géants, et bien sur, j'ai fait ce voyage en mer inconnu"

"Seulement en 6 ans, c'est un exploit Caspian, je vous félicite !"

"Merci, mais je suis sure que vous aurez pu faire mieux. Mais vous alors qu'avez vous fait ? "

"Et bien, par où commencé, avec mes parents, moi aussi j'ai effectué un voyage en terre inconnu, c'est ainsi là bas que j'habite dorénavant, Peter s'est marié avec une jeune femme qui s'appelle Kate, et avec qui ils ont eu Henri, quand à Lucy et Edmund, ils ont fait rien de particulier, ils étudient ..."

Ils continuaient à marcher en parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'ils entendent un bruit. Sans attendre une seconde, Susan sortis une flèche et l'a mis dans son arc et Caspian fit de même avec son arbalète.

Ils endentaient des pas marcher sur la neige, et tous deux s'apprêtaient à tirer quand ils virent Lucy, avec Kate et Mme Pevensie arrivés.

Toutes les trois étaient sans voix en voyant une scène pareil, un homme, en vêtements bizarre avec une arbalète et Susan qui aurai pu les tuer avec son arc...

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Lucy à courus pour enlassé Caspian, comme elle le faisait avec Peter, Edmund ou Eustache ...

Kate et mme Pevensie étaient sans voix, quand elles virent Lucy se précipiter dans les bras de cet inconnu, elles voulaient s'opposer, de l'empêcher, Susan observait cette scène avec un grand sourire, jusqu'elle rencontre les yeux horrifié de sa mère et de sa belle sœur : "On peut tous vous explique, et Puis j'ai retrouvé Henri, il va bien" dit Susan en montrant le cheval sur le quel dormais paisiblement le petit.

Mais deux autres bruits s'entendirent, et Susan tout comme Caspian ont eu le même réflexe de encore sortir leurs armes ... Les bruits venaient de deux côtés différents ... Les bruits s'approchaient, et quand ils fuirent tout près, les deux tireraient dedans, et comme dans leurs habitude, ils ne le manqueraient pas. Quand la flèche de Susan a atteint sa cible, un bruit familier s'échappé, c'était Edmund.

Le visage de Susan est devenu blanc comme la neige, quand elle vit son frère tomber et du sang couler de son épaule... Sans attendre une minute de plus, Susan courut vers son frère ... "Je vais bien, c'est juste mon épaule ... " lui dit Edmund, d'une voix rassurante. "Caspian vous avez l'élixir de Lucy ? "

" oui, bien sûre, dans la sacoche, sur le cheval ..."

Caspian regardzit avec horreur la créature qu'il venait de tuer. La créature faisait la même taille que les nains. Son visage n'avait rien d'humain, il était noir, et sa peau ressemblait à celle d'un serpent, ses yeux étaient rouge sang, et quand a son sang même, lui était bleu. Lucy vit Caspian observer la créature, et en s'approchant, elle était aussi effraye que Caspian. "Que ce que c'est ? "

"J'ignore, mais nous allons le découvrir ... Et que ce que Susan a-t-elle touche ?" "Edmund..."

Tous les deux, s'approchèrent d'Edmund. "Je peux pas lui enlevé la flèche ..." Dit Susan. "Comment ça ? " pour la première fois, dit Peter.

"Les flèches que le professeur m'as offerte sont en métal, donc c'est totalement impossible de les cassés ..."

"On peut peut être les couper avec une épée ?" Demanda Lucy

"Oui, je pense, mais il faut que Susan sorte la flèche pour ne pas prendre de risque et de blesser encore plus Edmund ..."

" très bien, Caspian vous avez toujours votre épée sur vous? "

Susan sortis la flèche jusqu'à son extrême, Caspian la découpa comme si c'était qu'un bout de bois. Edmund eu en peux mal quand Susan lui ai enlevé complètement la flèche mais la douleur ai vite disparu après que Lucy lui ai donner sa potion.

"Et vous Caspian, qu'avez vous eu ? " demande Edmund en souriant

"Venez voir par vous même ..."

Les 4 monarques l'on suivit jusqu'à la créature, et leur réaction fut exactement la même que celle de Caspian et de Lucy.

"J'ai déjà vu quelque chose comme ça ..." Dit Susan,

"Ou ? " demanda Lucy,

"LE professeur avait un livre, dans le quel, ce genre de créature apparaissait, n'est ce pas Su ? "

"Oui, c'est ça Ed..."

"Il va bientôt faire noir, on ferait mieux de rentre au château ..."

* * *

Dite moi, ceux que vous avez penser de ceux chapitre 2 ...


	4. Chapter 3 : Confusion

**Excuser moi d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de publier ce chapitre. Je dois admettre que j'étais peu inspiré, et que j'ai eu peu de temps libre. **

**J'espère en cas, que ce chapitre va vous plaire. N'hésite pas à m'écrire, je répondrai a tous vos commentaire. **

* * *

_"Il va bientôt faire noir, on ferait mieux de rentre au château ..." _

**Chapitre 3 : Confusion**

"Qu'est ce que vous dit qu'on est a Narnia ?" Demanda Susan.

"Ou tu veux qu'on soit Su ?" Dit Edmund presque en rigolant.

Les frères et sœurs ainsi que le cousin de Susan savaient que c'était elle qui s'erait le mieux adaptait depuis leur retour de Narnia, et le fait de ne plus jamais retourner, la dérangait peu. Certes, elle avait encore des sentiments pour Caspian, mais elle avait assez pleurée la dessus, et s'était fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir.

\- je sais pas, mais comment pouvez vous être sur qu'on est a Narnia ? Regardez autour de vous, nous ne sommes pas sensés revenir, les parents ainsi que Kate sont tous la, et nous avons sentis aucune magie ...

\- elle a pas tort! Dis Peter, pourquoi serions nous de retour alors qu'Aslan nous a dit que c'etait impossible ...

\- On a cas nous sépares, vous vous allez d'un côté, nous de l'autre avec Caspian ... Dit Eustache, agacait par son cousin et sa cousine, qui refusaient comme toujours de croire en magie.

\- Mais tu as perdu la tête Eustache, on peux pas se séparer. Imagine si leurs arrive quelques choses ... S'écria Lucy.

\- Si on se sépare pas, que ce que on fait alors? Il va bientôt faire noir, et on est pas en sécurité dans la forêt avec ses choses qui traînent, dit Edmund en désignant le monstre que Caspian venait de tuer, il faut se décider!

\- Moi, ainsi qu'Henri, nous irons nul part avec vous, temps que vous nous n'aurez pas expliqué la situation dans la quel nous nous trouvons! Dit Kate.

Les Pevensie et Caspian s'étaient tellement pris dans leur débat, qu'ils avaient complètement oubliés la présence du reste de la famille Pevensie.

\- Kate, maman, papa, je vous en pris ne paniquez pas, on vous expliquera tout, dés que nous serons en sécurité. Et pour l'instant, je propose qu'on suivent Caspian, pour voir si oui ou non nous sommes bien à Narnia! Dit Peter, tel le roi qu'il était dans le passé.

\- Enfin mon frère a retrouvé ses esprits! Edmund dit avec un grand sourire.

\- Aller Su, soit pas si pessimiste, viens, tout va se bien se passe. On va allé au château, on va tous dormir dans des lits confortable. Dit Lucy en essayant de persuade sa sœur.

\- Puis on va bien mangé.

Cette remarque d'Edmund fit sourire Susan.

\- Edmund et la nourriture, c'est sans doute la plus grande histoire d'amour que le monde n'est jamais connue! Très bien, allons y avant que je fasse demi tour. Dit Susan.

Comment ont ils réussi a me faire changer d'avis ? Se demanda Susan.

* * *

Après un long moment de marche, ils arrivèrent devant Cair Paravel.

\- Su, tu n'as pas un truc a dire ? Demanda Edmund.

\- Ne rêver pas, jamais je ne vous présenterai des excuses! Mais si je dois dire quelque chose, c'est le château est magnifique Caspian, vous avez fait du bon travail! Merci!

\- Vous êtes la bien venue, Susan, et si je peux me permettre, si j'étais à votre place, j'aurai également du mal à croire, que je sois de retour dans un monde alors qu'on m'avait dit que je ne pourrai jamais y retourné.

\- Merci Caspian. Dit Susan avec un grand sourire. Les yeux de Susan brillaient de bonheur, le bonheur d'être aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours.

\- Lu, ils sont toujours comme ça a flirter l'un avec l'autre? Chuchota Eustache.

\- Toujours! Dit tout simplement Lucy avec un sourire aussi grand que celui de Susan.

Lucy était heureuse pour sa sœur, mais également un petit peu jalouse. Elle rêvait d'avoir la même vie que sa sœur, trouver un homme qui l'aime pour ce dont elle est, qui serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle!


End file.
